Procell
Character Bio Procell is a Demon Lord, from the moment of his birth or creation, he had the appearance of a youthful adult human with black hair and red eyes. He has a slim body and usually wears the default Demon Lord magic clothing. When he activates Awakening Procell grows black wings and horns and his eyes become black. The number of wings increases as the power of his Awakening grows. Personality Powers and Abilities As a Demon Lord, Procell has a Unique Skill which comes from his own special attribute. As the Creation Demon Lord, his skill is Creation. A skill that allows Procell to materialize items from his memories. However, things having a trace of magical power as well as living things can’t be created. He uses this skill to create firearms, survalience devices, and explosives to dramatically increase his war potential. All his other skills are the same skills that all Demon Lords should be in possession of. Demon Lord Book: A skill that allows a Demon Lord to control and manipulate various attributes and properties of their dungeon such as shape, size, rooms, and traps within. It also allows them to summon any monster available to them. All at the cost of DP. To use the skill, the Demon Lord has to chant shall Compose. Storage: A skill that allows a Demon Lord to store up to ten monsters inside a pocket dimension and transport them. This can be used to transport large monsters through small areas or have powerful monsters stay close to the Demon Lord at any given time. Discharge: A skill that allows a Demon Lord to create their own unique attribute medal once a month. These medals are used to create new monsters without the need of DP. Procells Medal: Creation medal. A rank. Enables the synthesis of monsters using the Creation medal and two other medals (an original medal is required). It’s possible to transform the attribute of this medal to one that the maker desires and to then synthesize it. Additionally, the outcome is chosen from all the possible outcomes. An attribute that has once been transformed into can never again be selected Synthesis: A skill that allows a Demon Lord to fuse together two medals of different attributes to create a monster. Dungeon Creation: A skill that allows a Demon Lord to create their home/Dungeon. Awakening: Not much is known about this skill. But it's the only skill revealed that is dormant inside a Demon Lord and can only be unlocked after unspecified conditions are met. Using the Awakening Skill, a Demon Lord will grow black wings and horns and their magic power is dramatically increased. In the state of Awakening, Demon Lords can also use the Unique Skills of Demon Lords they've previously killed. But when using this skill, the Demon Lords mental reasoning is weakened and their base desires are revealed. In this state, they seemingly become a completely different person who desires to rampage and do as they like without considering the consequences of their actions. Continuous use of Awakening will also drain the Demon Lords life force. Strategist: Procell has proven to be an effective strategist who creates different plans and tactics to counter enemy attacks and use his own resources to their fullest potential. Such as when he created a narrow path completely taking away Stolas's monsters agility and maneuverability while giving an overwhelming advantage to the Golems equipped with Browning M2 machine guns. Rebirth: As a reward from the Creator. Procell was given the power to transform two living beings into medals and use them for Synthesis. This is a tremendously powerful ability since it can allow Procell to remake any of his monsters into a more powerful monster. He uses his first Rebirth on Duke turning the Wight into Dead medal. Relationships Demon Lords: Marchosias: The Beast Demon Lord. She controls a castle-type dungeon. Every ten years, a new generation of ten Demon Lords are born. The Demon Lords whose lifespan is closest to Three Hundred years are tasked with teaching the new generation about what it means to be a Demon Lord. After Procell's birth, Marchosias was assigned as his Parent. Dantalian: The Time Demon Lord. A Demon Lord in the same generation as Marcho. He controls a tower-type Dungeon. When Procell was aiming to create a dungeon/city, he asked Dantalian if he could create his city between a human city and Dantalian's own dungeon. After negotiating, Procell received permission to do so. Astaroth: The Dragon Demon Lord. A Demon Lord in the same generation as Marcho. He controls a castle-type Dungeon. He is the Parent of Stolas. After the war between Stolas and Procell, Astaroth gifted Procell with one of his Dragon medals. Amon: The Fire Demon Lord. A Demon Lord in the same generation as Marcho. He controlled a lava cave-type dungeon. He died long before the start of the series but was best friends with Marcho, Dantalian, and Astaroth. The Demon Lords who knew him have stated that Procell was similar to Amon. Stolas: The Wind Demon Lord. A Demon Lord in the same generation as Procell. She controls a tower-type dungeon. During the Party, Stolas mocked Procell for bringing seemingly weak monsters to the Demon Lords gathering. When the creator proposed the mock war, Procell challenged her and came out victorious. After the war, she apologies for belittling him and they became friends. She gives him a monster to exchange letters with one another which they often do. Procell, Procell's monsters, and Stolas's own monsters are aware that Stolas has developed romantic feelings for Procell. But when confronted by Rozelitte who asked him why he was ignoring her feelings, Procell stated how he wanted the relationship between them to be of fellow friends and rivals as Demon Lords. Monsters: of the Covenant Kuina: An S rank Celestial Fox who is the first monster ever to be created by Procell. The medals used in her creation are Fire, Beast, and Creation which became Human. She refers to Procel as Dad. During the final battle against Stolas's Emerald Dragon, she was given a name and became Procell's first of the Covenant. Rorono: An S rank Elder Dwarf created using Procell's second Creation medal. The medals used in her creation are Earth, Human, and Creation which became Alchemy. She refers to Procel as Master and when she is emotional she will call him Father. After her achievements in upgrading various weapons and city construction, she was given a name and became Procell's second of the Covenant. Aura: An S rank Ancient Elf created using Procell's third Creation medal. The medals used in her creation are Wind, Human, and Creation which became Planet. She refers to Procel as Master and never as her parent. But she hinted that it wasn't because she didn't love him, but that she loved him in a different way. After defeating Evil Demon Lord and destroying his dungeon, she was given a name and became Procell's final of the Covenant. Additional monsters made with Creation Duke: Originally, he was a B rank Wight created from Death and Human. After being reborn he became a special medal titled Dead. Procell synthesized him with Dragon and his fifth Creation medal. Under Duke's own will, he directed the Creation medal to become Hero. Resulting in the B rank Wight to be reborn into the S rank Black Dragon of Death, Siegwurm. He is an essential part of Procell's war power as a master strategist and commander. He is the fourth monster to be named by Procell. Ruhe: An S rank R'lyeh Diva created using Procell's sixth Creation medal. She was created using Water, Human, and Creation which became Song. She refers to Procel as Patron. She was created as a counter-surveillance monster as well as Procell's own intelligence gathering monster. Originally, she was dissatisfied with Procells naive attitude as a Demon Lord but has come to accept his naivety. She is the fifth monsters to be named by Procell. Other Monsters in Avalon Kohaku: A counter stopped A rank Byakko(White Tiger) who joined Procell at the end of the war between Steel and Creation. He has proven to be a valuable source of information and experience and became a monster that Procell often goes to for advice. Unnamed Dwarf Smith: Duke's Aide and Rorono's top apprentice. She is a B rank Dwarf Smith who is a beautiful young girl with brown skin and silver hair. She has demonstrated intense determination and resolution as when she stood up against Kohaku when Duke was at the verge of death. Later, she healed Duke's broken heart when he was dumped. Gryphin: A B rank monster made by Procell using imitation Wind and Beast medals during his war preparations against Stolas. Ske-san: One of Procell's first monsters. A G rank skeleton. Procell described her as being more intelligent then the other skeletons he had created earning her an individual nickname. She was originally Duke's fiance when he was a wight but broke up with him after his rebirth. Mythological Foxes: B rank monsters who are part of the same bloodline as Kunia. Procell created them as part of Avalon's war potential and workforce. They originally started as shopkeepers. Dwarf Smiths: B rank monsters who are part of the same bloodline as Rorono. Procell created them as part of Avalon's war potential and workforce. They work under Rorono at Avalon's smithy where adventurers go to have weapons made or repaired. They also create Golems which have become a core part of Avalon's infrastructure. Dwarf Smiths also maintain nearly all of Avalon's facilities including the waterways and walls. High Elves: B rank monsters who are part of the same bloodline as Aura. Procell created them as part of Avalon's war potential and workforce. They are part of Avalons agricultural team who maintain the land and take care of the cities fruit trees. Darkness Dragon Graphross: B rank monsters who are part of the same bloodline as Duke. Procell created them as part of Avalon's war potential. Their duties are to transport explosive ordinance and Avalon-Ritters into opposing forces. When they were first created, they showed hostility and opposition against Procell, leading them to be disciplined by Duke. Ocean Singers: B rank monsters who are part of the same bloodline as R’lyeh Diva. Procell created them as part of Avalon's war potential and workforce. The main duty of the Ocean Singers is to prevent espionage against Avalon while also collecting information for Procell. Hippogriffs: D rank monsters who are part of the same bloodline as Gryphon. Procell originally created them as transport for him and his monsters and later used them to drop bombs on enemy forces. But as their ariel performance was lacking against enemies capable of flight, the Hippogriffs were rediverted to become part of Avalon's workforce. Forming an ariel transport company to collect rare and hard to obtain goods in distant places. Skeletons: G rank monsters. Kuina aside, the Skeletons were the first monsters ever to be created by Procell. They are the first monsters ever to be bought with DP. Thanks to Duke's commanding power and Procell's Assualt Rifles, even though they are G rank monsters, it is possible for them to kill monsters of a much higher rank. Now they work various miscellaneous task such as working in the bread factory. The skeletons adore Procell for giving them power and purpose beyond their limited capabilities. Unspecified monsters: Using imitation medals, Procell created several monsters to be used in his war against Stolas and other future wars. The race's of these monsters are never specified. Judging by the fact they were made using B-rank medals, it can be assumed most of them are B rank. Quotes Trivia * With the exception of Duke, all the monsters Procell had created with his Creation medal are girls. Earning him the moniker, Lolicell. * Even though he doesn't aim for it, the Mythological Foxes, Dwarf Smiths, High Elves, and Ocean signers are all young girls even though the gender should be random. * Because of his knowledge of firearms and other technology, Procell believed he was a reincarnated person whose memories had been erased. Appearances * References > Categories